World History as Told from an Immortal  REVISED!
by mochikita
Summary: And Jack thought he wouldn't see anyone from his summer exploits, especially him... *WILL BE CONTINUED ON THIS ACCOUNT*


**A/N: I'm still alive? Yes. Now before you freak out and report me or something, this **_**is**_** the same author of the original ****World History as Told from an Immortal**** and ****Seven Sins: Chase Young****. I know that account is under the name of 'rightknowmore', and I know there wasn't any forewarning that I wasn't going to update on it anymore, but trust me, I **_**am back**_**! *Does Jack laugh***

**Anyways, this is a revised version of the original. For those who have just started reading this? Well...**

**Enjoy!**

**-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-'-**

Summer was almost over.

_Bummer. _Jack thought, packing up his belongings and ordering his cleaning-bots to straighten out his vacation home. _I didn't even get to take over the world._

He had been trying to for eight years now, ever since he entered his second grade class with a Vampire costume cape and declared himself an "Evil Boy Genius." Only a few years later did he add the mascara and start dying his hair a bright crimson that clashed with his albino skin. And his parents _still_ thought it was only a phase...

Jack was more of one of those "undiscovered " prodigies, the kind that would deliberately fail a test so they wouldn't stand out from the rest of the crowd. Why, if his parents had ever found out, he'd be the center of attention, and there'd be cover stories of him in TIME, and blah blah blah...

Jack didn't want that.

He was fine with the obscurity. It would be more of a surprise when he conquered the world, anyway.

The _social_ obscurity? Not so much. Now that he was in high school, he got bumped _even further_ down the social ladder. _At least They don't bully me anymore._

Jack shuddered at the mere thought. Brief memories of an old school ground and a _very_ familiar trashcan flashed through his head. He wasn't in the mood for flashbacks.

Now he was an _"Outcast"_. Not even close to being _"Popular", _not athletic enough to be a _"Jock". _Too... "scary" as the Robotics club he was once a part of put it, to be a _"Nerd or Geek"_, not goth enough to be an _"Emo, Goth, or Living Nightmare"..._

And the list goes on.

Actually, he was in a sub-category of his own, and he was... happy. I mean, how could he explain something entirely complex as the formulae and theorems that _he_ figured out in order to make something invisible, to some random kid his age that he bonded with _only_ over comics?

Yeah, because he was _so_ happy eating lunch on the roof _by himself_ every day_._

He was _so _happy his parents talked to him and knew he existed.

And he was so... so _freaking happy _that he had no non-mechanical friends that he already made himself. Because, you know, that would totally ruin his day if he had to talk to someone worth talking to.

_Eh, I think I'm emo enough._

His stuff packed, Jack strode out the door and didn't turn back.

-.-.-.-.-

_Only two more years of this and I'm outta here._

He was in his junior year of high school, which was, much to Jack's disappointment, starting today.

And he was late.

He got there just in time to get his schedule from the secretary and run to class. His teachers weren't as forgiving. So on his first day of his third year, he already had two half-hour detentions and a written assignment.

Not that it was his first time getting in trouble.

Homeroom, Calculus, and Chemistry were pretty boring. Due to the school's System, they wouldn't let him go any higher up. He knew this stuff already, they just... didn't believe him.

Not that he wanted them to know anyways.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

_World History_

He had heard there was a new teacher in that position this year, strange that he hadn't seen them though.

The students lazily strode into the room; Jack's mouth dropped open, gazing at his teacher in disbelief, for he was probably the only one who knew who he was.

_That summer, it was just a week ago that I'd seen him, right?_

_But why... out of all possible places..._

The Asian stood at about average height, with long raven-black hair tied in a loose ponytail. What got Jack most was his eyes, a deep whiskey color that seemed to bore into your soul whenever he glared at you. On the board the man wrote:

_Mr. Young_

"Ch-Ch-_Chase?"_

"Please sit down, _Worm_."

**`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-**

**Eh, didn't change much of it, except I added more back-story, which means I finally have a plot!**

**Remember, the little blue button down there is your friend:)**

**Till then,**

**-xXAwesomnessKiraXx**


End file.
